


One date, one chance.

by Dark_Angel_666, Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel_666/pseuds/Dark_Angel_666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An rp edited into fic style. </p><p>Ronald tricks William into letting him take him out on one date. It is not the kind of date William was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trickery.

 Ronald wiped his sweaty palms against his work trousers. It was now or never. One try, one chance. Failure wasn't an option.

\-----------

 William sighed, putting the last piece of paper work aside and looking up at the clock. "Just on time to -.”

 He was cut off from his sentence by Ronald barging into the room. “Eh … Boss, we ‘ave a problem.”

 The supervisor sighed and looked up at him. “It seems that I have spoken too soon …. What is wrong now, Knox? And please do knock next time. Another sigh was heard, William getting up out of his chair.

 “Well Grell’s been -.”

 “What has he done this time?” William walked around his desk and up to Ronald.

 “I’ll show y’. It’s in my office.”

 “Well lead the way then.” Ronald hurried from the room, down the corridor and then down a flight of stairs, hearing William’s quickening footsteps from behind.

 The door to his office was pushed open, revealing nothing out of sorts; completely and utterly normal in appearance.

 William frowned and then raised an eyebrow. “What is the meaning of this, Knox?”

 The blonde quickly locked the door once William had stepped into the room after him and then raised his hands up in a surrendering motion. “Boss, before y’ ge’ mad … well I ….

 “You what, Knox? I hope that you have a good explanation for all of this." 

 One of Ronald’s hands shifted to rub the back of his neck in a nervous manner. “I didn’t want y’ runnin’ off when I asked y’ … but can I take y’ out on a date?”

 The supervisors eyebrows raised again as he pushed his glasses up. “Pardon? You wish to take me out on a date?”

 “Umm … well yeah?” Ronald was shocked that he hadn’t been slain on the spot.

 “And why would you wish to ask me?”

 The younger reaper frowned slightly. “Eh … I jus’ do?”

 William let out a long sigh and turned to leave. “I do not date my co-workers, Mr Knox.”

 “But … but … I – ah, come on, it’ll be fun!”

 “The only thing that a date with you will consist of it you getting extremely drunk and since when am I fun, Knox?”

 “Never but tha’ doesn’t mean tha’ we can’t ‘ave a good time.” Ronald pushed out his bottom lip, mumbling “please?”

 A pause and then a sigh emitted from William. “Fine, I will go with you if it will keep you quiet.”

 “Sweet!” Ronald beamed. He leaned his arm against William’s shoulder. “Tonight any good for y’?”

 “Yes, fine and do get your arm off of me, I am not a rest for you.”

 “Na, but y’ nice and warm.” The blonde smirked.

 “Get your arm off of me or I will not go with you, Knox.”

 “Eh … alright.” He stood back up straight and slipped a piece of paper into William’s pocket (he’d been planning this for a while), and tapped it to emphasise his point. “Meet me here at nine.”

 William rolled his eyes and moved to open the door. “Yes, I am not the one who is often late.”

 Ronald chuckled as William left the room. He couldn’t wait to see William’s face when he found out that he was going to a strip club.

 William went back into his office, packed up and then headed home. He changed, got ready and then checked the note to see as to where they were going. “Oh dear ….”


	2. Strip show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts in italics.

 Ronald was already waiting outside of the club when William arrived. He had to be, otherwise William may have run off as soon as he saw the sign hanging above the main entrance.

 The second that William saw Ronald, he quickly walked over to him and quirked his eyebrow. “Mind explaining what we are doing here?”

 Ronald grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. “I’m gonna’ give y’ a show.”

 “What is the meaning of this? He glared at Ronald as he stumbled after him.

 “Y’ don’t find me ugly, do y’?”

 “Why would you ask such a question?”

 “Meh … curious?”

 “Can we please just get this over and done with?”

 Ronald grinned. “That’s a no then.”

 “I never said no …” he mumbled under his breath.

 It was loud enough for Ronald to catch his words. “Didn’t so yes either.” He pulled William over to the seating area in front of the main stage. “I work here part time so y’ can ‘ave a front row seat. Oh and yeah, this is a gay club. Don’t le’ anyone steal y’ away, kk?”

 “I swear, Knox, you had better not bring this sort of behaviour to work.” William sighed and sat down. “Also, I did notice that.”

 Ronald bent down to whisper in his ear. “Y’d like me ta’ strip for y’ on y’ desk, I know y’ would.” He then dashed off through the side door of the stage.

 The supervisor went to say something but huffed as Ronald ran off. “I highly doubt that.”

 A few minutes passed before music began to blur and mingle in with the new cheers of the audience that had gathered in the seats around William. Ronald stepped out onto the stage, glasses replaced with contact lenses and police man costume in place.

 The blonde reaper strutted forwards, grabbing a hold of his hat and flinging it out into the crowd.

 William raised his eyebrow slightly and sat back as he watched. _Hmm, he is not too bad at this – wait, what am I thinking?!_

 Ronald unbuckled his belt and pulled away the constraining scrap of material, lifting it up and sliding it across the top of his tongue. It too was tossed away, Ronald’s hands swiftly unbuttoning the one closed plastic button on his police shirt. It fell open, the crowd’s cheers only intensifying.

 William sighed and continued to watch, smiling to himself a little as the blonde licked his lips.

 He began swaying towards the end of the stage and kneeled down in front of William. His hand placed behind him on the stage’s wooden floor, hips jerking towards the crowd. He let out a long groan, working up the men around William into more of a frenzy.

 William’s eyes widened as he stared at Ronald and mouthed something that looked like ‘keep it up’ to him before getting up and leaving, only to return and sit back down a minute later.

 One of the males in the crowd, a hunky man with a mohawk and large arms, stood up and grabbed hold of the loose tie around Ronald’s neck. Ronald was pulled forward into a sloppy kiss. It wasn’t in his job description but the money slipped into the pocket of his trousers sweetened the deal and he kissed back, determined to make William jealous.

 William glared harshly, his cheeks burning as he watched. “Please get your mouth off of him.”

 The kiss eventually parted and Ronald pulled off his tie, throwing it to the man as a ‘take this, cutie’. The shirt was pulled away and dropped onto the floor as Ronald stood back up. His hand then moved down his chest, one eye winking at his boss.

 William blushed lightly and looked away as he took a drink of something that looked like water. His eyes then turned back to Ronald.

 The blonde’s hand skimmed over one nipple and then the other before he slid his hand down to his trousers. It met his other hand and his fingers worked skilfully to unbutton the clothing, hips grinding against the air wildly.

 William continued to watch, feeling slightly enchanted and aroused by the display. He’d have never guessed that Ronald was like this.

 Ronald’s trousers were eased down to the top of his thighs and he neared the edge of the stage again, hand rubbing over his crotch.

 The crowd whistled him and he gave them a small smirk, kneeling down again. A hand from the crowd reached to stroke against the bulge in his pants. “Hey … that’s naughty.” He winked again.

 William found himself feeling quite angered as he watched the other man touch him in such a way.

 The man’s hand slipped into Ronald’s underwear and he took it as a cue that things had gone too far. Before he could make a move, William got to his feet. The supervisor drew closer to the man and grabbed hold of his arm, pulling his hand away from Ronald’s crotch. “Please refrain from touching him like that.”

 The man shot William a dirty look but on seeing his cold expression, he yanked his arm away and took his seat.

 Ronald got to his feet, hands teasing along the waistband of his underwear. He shot William a look of appreciation as the waist band was pulled down slightly, slowly and teasingly.

 The dark haired reaper nodded and took his seat again, continuing to watch the display in front of him.

 In one swift movement, Ronald’s hands had moved to his trousers again and he ripped them away, the velcro back of his costume parting with ease.

 William took another few sips of his drink as he watched, getting more and more into it as Ronald got further into his performance.

 All that was left to cover Ronald was a tight thong and he took the opportunity to turn around, shaking his toned bottom from side to side.

 The supervisor felt his face heat up at the sight, his face turning redder bit by bit.

 After much gyrating and strutting, Ronald turned to face the crowd again, ripping the last scrap of material from his body.

 Money was thrown onto the stage by the vast majority of the audience and Ronald gave a wide grin, making no move to cover himself with his hands. He wasn't a bad size, not at all.


	3. Spiked.

 William’s eyes widened yet again at the sight. He quickly averted his eyes from the stage and listened to the men around him.

 “I’d love ta’ bend him over.” One man stated.

 “Yeah, bet his screams like a little slut if you give it to him hard enough.”

 “Meh, he’s probably not even tight.” Another said. “Looks like a right man whore.”

 The supervisor tried to keep his composure and stood up, going over to the stage. “You did well.”

 Ronald bent down to scoop up the notes. “Thanks Boss, want a private show?”

 “Maybe a little later.” He said, sounding slightly off and wobbling a little.

 “Eh … Boss, y’ alright?”

 William nodded slightly and gripped the side of the stage. “I am perfectly fine.”

 “Alright. I gotta’ go ge’ dressed. Where do y’ wanna’ go after this?”

 “I do not mind. It is your date, after all.”

 “My place?”

 Another nod from the supervisor. “Sounds like a good idea.”

 “Sweet!” The blonde rushed off to get changed back into his ordinary clothes. A few minutes later, he appeared back in front of the stage and saw William sitting down again. “Y’ ready?”

 William got onto his feet and nodded, finishing of his drink quickly and placing it onto his empty seat. He then closed the gap between them. “I am, yes.”

 “Boss … ‘ave y’ been drinkin’? Y’ all wobbly.”

 “No, I only had water.” He held onto Ronald a little and wobbled none the less.

 “Eh … right, wha’ever y’ say.” Ronald helped William out of the club and then into a deserted alleyway where he could port them to his house without being seen. They both soon appeared in Ronald’s living room.

 William stumbled a little away from Ronald and sat down on the couch, pulling him down with him.

 “Umm … Bossm wha’ are y’-?” Ronald was cut off by William kissing him deeply, the action shocking him slightly. He felt William’s tongue probe against his lips and opened his mouth. His boss tasted of coffee and fresh mint; quite a nice combination. The blonde let his tongue glide against William’s and let out a muffled groan.

 William continued to kiss Ronald roughly, the boy tasting of something that he couldn’t make out. He pushed Ronald down on the sofa, shifting on top of him.

 Ronald started to feel aroused but gasped when William’s hips began grinding against his own. He pulled away, breathless and panting. “Fuck Boss, what’s gotten inta’ y’ tonight?”

 “I … honestly do not know but I also do not care.” He still sounded odd and smiled lopsidedly at the smaller reaper.

 The blonde took in his appearance for a moment. “If y’ didn’t ‘ave alcohol, someone’s spiked y’ drink. This isn’t like y’ at all.”

 William let out a grunt and began to glare at Ronald. “I have no idea what you are on about.”

 “Heh … right, never mind. Come on, ge’ off of me.”

 A low growl erupted from William’s throat. “No, I do not wish to.”

 Ronald couldn’t help but chuckle. _Man … did he really just growl at me? That’s kind of sexy._ “Someone horny?” He received no reply, William continuing to glare. _Eh … okay then._ “What’s tha’ matter?”

 The supervisor looked away and mumbled something along the lines of ‘still being a virgin’.

_Oh …._


	4. Ah ... Boss!

 “Woah … really?” Ronald blinked up at his boss and then smiled. “That’s proper cute.” A bright blush appeared on William’s face and he looked away before hastily getting up and moving away from the sofa. Ronald watched him stand and realised that whatever drug he’d ingested was beginning to wear off. “Well … eh … y’ can do me if y’ want ta’.” He sat up on the sofa.

 “R – really?” He was still feeling a little wobbly but better than when he’d left the club.

 “Sure.” Ronald smiled. “I don’t mind.”

 William nodded, closing the gap between them and bending down to kiss the blonde again. He was pulled back on top of Ronald, the younger reaper opening his mouth to allow access. His hands shifted down and squeezed the pert flesh of William’s clothed bottom.

 William moaned softly against his mouth, moving his hand down to palm Ronald through his clothing. It caused Ronald to become aroused instantly, hips rising up as his fingers dug into William’s back side.

 A muffled groan was pulled from William and he grabbed onto Ronald’s bottoms, pulling them down as quickly as he could with the help of Ronald lifting his hips. The item of clothing was then kicked awkwardly to the floor.

 Ronald’s fingers shifted between them to William’s front, belt being unbuckled and pulled away. “Y’ really wanna’ do this?”

 The supervisor nodded. “Yes, I want to do this, Ronald.”

 Quick fingers moved to unbutton William’s trousers, a hand sliding into his underwear. “Fuck Boss, y’ really hard.”

 Whether it be the remaining effects of the drug or the erotic atmosphere, William couldn’t help but smirk slightly. Ronald’s underwear was too pulled down and removed. “I am glad that you approve.”

 “Nice and big too.” Ronald grinned. “Wha’ position do y’ want me in?”

 “However you feel comfortable.”

 “Sweet! Let me turn over.”

 William stood up, waiting and watching closely. “I … will do my best.”

 “Hey, don’t talk like tha’. Y’ gonna’ do jus’ fine, babe.” Ronald moved onto his knees, folding his arms and steadying them on the arm of the sofa. William nodded and looked a little confused. Ronald turned his head to glance at William and saw the furrow in his brow. “What’s tha’ matter?”

 “I, uh … I do not know what to do now.” The supervisor turned his head from Ronald, feeling embarrassed.

 “Ah.” Ronald was off of the sofa quickly, rummaging in a drawer to locate his lube. It was pulled out and given to William, Ronald resuming his position. “Use tha’. Y’ can use y’ fingers first or go straight in. I can take it either way.”

 “Will that not hurt you?”

 “Na, it’ll be fine.”

 William nodded and used his free hand to release himself from his clothed confines. He then opened the bottle, pouring some into his hand and coating his length. The bottle was set aside, the dark haired reaper moving to kneel behind Ronald, tip in line with Ronald’s entrance. The blonde pushed his hips back slightly, wanting nothing more than to be filled by his boss.

 William pushed his hips forward slowly, moaning softly. “A … are you okay?”

 The only word that Ronald could manage to breathe out was “th … thick.” William blushed lightly and pushed in all the way before moving in and out of Ronald at a slow pace.

 “Hnn …. D … does tha’ feel … nnn … good, Boss?” The elder reaper could only nod and let out a grunt as he thrust a little faster. “Tight enough for y’?”

 “Y … yes, I suppose … so.” He continued to pick up speed.

 Wanting to hear more from William, the short reaper clenched around him, causing him to gasp loudly and then grunt. Ronald was so tight and hot around his throbbing cock.

 With another thrust, Ronald cried out, his spot being brushed against. “Oh … fuck! T … there, there!” Every movement from William hit his spot, the angle being just right. “Oh … oh … shit!” Ronald began to move around his date and buried his face into his arms. “Y’ … dick feels so fuckin’ good.”

 William grabbed hold of Ronald’s hips and drove himself deeper still.

 “Nnnn … Boss.” William smiled at the noise emitting from Ronald and rammed into him. “Ahh … h … harder. I need y’ ta’ fuck me until I … can’t stand.” As he was slammed into at a lightning fast pace, Ronald screamed out in ecstasy, his stomach tightening. “Ooooh … I’m so … fuckin’ close, babe.” He could feel William’s cock throbbing from within him.

 “So … so am I.” William gripped Ronald’s hips more tightly as he started to become a little sloppy in his movements.

 The change in rhythm brought tears to Ronald’s eyes. “Hnn … fuck! Jus’ … jus’ like tha’!”

 A soft grunt emitted from William as he kept thrusting. “Ron … ald … I’m close.”

 “Hnn … Boss … touch me.”

 He reached forward, taking Ronald’s length into his hand and moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

 “G … grab me … tighter. Don’t y’ … wanna’ hear me screamin’ y’ … hnn … name?” He was squeezed hard and felt another brush against his spot, causing him to moan loudly. “F … fuck Boss … nghhh … William … ahh Will. I … I’m gonna’ -.”

 William only panted from behind him and squeezed him again. With a loud moan, Ronald released against the sofa, panting loudly as he began to come down. The supervisor soon followed, groaning as he came deep inside of Ronald.

 “Oh … tha’ was some good fuckin’.” Ronald stated with a sloppy grin.

 Pulling out of Ronald, William stated “I am glad that you think so.”

 “Yeah … fancy a cuddle?”

 “Umm … y … yes … I do.”


	5. We did?

 William smiled and wrapped his arms around Ronald gently, the smaller reaper resting his head against William’s shoulder. “Hey … Boss, would it be weird if I said tha’ I’d had a thing for y’ for centuries?”

 “Maybe, why would you ask such though?” William looked at Ronald curiously.

 “I – na, it … doesn’t matter.”

 “It does matter.”

 “Well … I’m kinda’ ….”

 “Kind of what, Knox?”

 “I’m sorta’ in love wi’ y’.” Ronald scratched at his chin nervously.

 “What an odd thing to say.”

 The younger reaper sighed loudly. “Tha’ all y’ can say after bein’ up in my guts a minute ago?”

 William looked a little dazed. “I guess so.”

 “K.”

 After a little while, William fell asleep against Ronald. He let out a grunt. _Fuck … he banged me on the sofa but doesn’t even like me?!_ A soft snore came from William and he cuddled up to him, hugging his arm tighter around him. _Or … maybe he does like me. And he’s kind of cute when he’s sleeping._ Ronald ported them up to bed.

 Once under the sheets, William groaned a little at the coolness and moved closer to Ronald for warmth. The covers were pulled tighter around them, Ronald kissing William on the forehead. “I love y’.”

 A mumble came from William, which sounded like ‘I love you too’.

 Not sure if he was still asleep, Ronald asked. “Boss, y’ awake?” All he received as a reply were more soft snores and he pulled William’s glasses off, dropping them onto the nightstand at William’s bedside. He then snuggled down in bed. “Well … night, Boss.”

\-----

 The next morning, Ronald woke from a deep slumber and yawned. He saw that William was hanging half way off of the bed and quickly pulled him back closer to him, chucking at seeing a line of drool sliding down William’s cheek. “Damn, y’ must be hungover or somethin’.”

 Ronald knew that he needed to get up now or he’d be late for work and yet, he couldn’t will himself to. William just looked too darn cute right now. Tender kisses were placed along his jaw, Ronald’s hand soothing against his hair.

 William stirred slightly and shifted close to Ronald before falling back to sleep, his arm draping itself around Ronald’s waist. He made a few small noises as his hair was petted but was otherwise silent.

 The younger reaper decided that it would be a nice idea to go back to sleep also, so he kissed William’s lips before letting his eyes slip shut again.

\-----

 A while later, a confused William awoke and looked around. Shifting slightly, he frowned as he felt something next to him, though he couldn’t see a thing.

 “Hmmm ….” Ronald groaned in his sleep, not liking the sudden movement away from him. He awoke and chuckled when he saw William holding his head, a small groan slipping from him. “Mornin’, Boss.”

 “Knox? What is going on?”

 “Eh … y’ got drunk or somethin’ last night and we came back here. Don’t y’ remember?”

 “It is a tad fuzzy.”

 “So y’ don’t remember bangin’ me on tha’ sofa then?”

 William shook his head and began feeling around for his glasses. “What now?”

 “We had sex.”

 “When … how … we did?”

 “How? Y’ dick went up my ass. When? Like I said, last night.”

 “Would you please keep the vulgarity down to a minimum? The last I remember was getting a drink of water from the bar during your little … performance last night. The rest is a blur.” He found his glasses and slipped them on, turning to face Ronald. “So you say that we had sex?”

 “Yeah. How many times do I need ta’ tell y’?”

 William rolled his eyes and sighed before he moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. “I maybe remember a thing or two. I just wanted to hear you say it.” He got out of bed and left the room quickly.

 Ronald scrambled from under the covers and raced after him. “Boss … wait!” He followed William down to the kitchen.

 “What is it, Knox?”

 “Y’ not jus’ gonna’ leave, are y’?”

 “Does it look like I am about to leave, Knox?”

 “Umm … guess not.”

 William began to look through Ronald’s fridge. “Do you not have any decent food in this house?”

 “Eh … tha’ is decent food?”

 “I mean items that do not come out of a packet.”

 “Oh … bread?” Seeing William pulling a few items from the fridge and then cupboard, he asked “found somethin’ y’ like?”

 “Hardly but it will have to do I suppose.”

 “Cool, make me somethin’ too.” Ronald beamed.

 “Yes, I was going to. Have a little patience.” The elder reaper put the food items into a bowl and went over to the stove.

 “Sweet.” Ronald sat down at the table. “Oh, and Boss? Y’ said tha’ y’ loved me last night.”

 “Yes and what of it?”

 “Did y’ mean it?”

 “Well I definitely do not tell lies.”

 “Oh.” Ronald shot up from his seat, arms wrapping around him from behind, “G … great.” William continued to make breakfast. “Umm … y’ do know tha’ it’s a work day, right?”

 “Yes, I am quite aware of that. That is why I am making something with haste.”

 “Oh ….”

 The supervisor turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

 “Yeah … here’s me thinkin’ tha’ y’ wanted ta’ stay here for a bit.”

 “I cannot be late for work, Knox. You know that.” The food was mounted onto plates and William handed him one. “Have you ever tried French Toast?”

 “No. I don’t want it.”

 “Then what do you want?”

 “For y’ ta’ stay here for a bit!”

 William sighed and moved over to the kitchen table, taking his seat. “Just eat it.” He began to eat himself.

 Ronald groaned. “Pleaseeeee?”

 “No. If you want to see me so badly, how about after work?”

 “R … really?” Ronald gaped at him.

 “May as well. I have a slow evening planned.”

 “That’d be awesome!”

 William nodded. “Well if it will keep you happy, I am prepared to do it.”

 Ronald felt his stomach swirl. Butterflies perhaps? Or happiness?


	6. Ouch.

 That night, Ronald knocked on William’s door. He’d been somehow invited over for dinner, William wanting to show him what real food tasted like. William had given him his address when asked.

 William opened the door as he dried his hand on a towel. “You showed up on time for once.”

 “Does tha’ mean it’s time for food?” Ronald grinned.

 He sighed and nodded as he walked back into the kitchen, Ronald following closely behind. As he turned back to his date, he said “yes, go sit down.”

 “Gimme’ a kiss first.” Ronald was pecked quickly on the cheek. “Hey … a proper kiss.” After a sigh from William, he was kissed softly on the lips. A hand moved up, Ronald grabbing the back of William’s head , tongue sliding into his mouth.

 The supervisor let out a small sound of appreciation before he pulled away. “No, after dinner.”

 “Aww … no fair.”

 “No buts.”

 Ronald let out a sigh of disappointment. “Heh … fine.”

\------

 After a little while, food was placed in front of Ronald on the table. “Hmm … looks good, wha’ is it?”

 “It is spaghetti, Knox.” William took his seat across from his subordinate.

 “Ah … Italian?”

 “Yes, have you never tried this cuisine before?”

 “Na, not fresh like this anyway.”

 “Well, now you are about to. I hope that it pleases you somewhat.”

 Ronald began to tuck in, cheeks soon getting splattered with sauce. His date rolled his eyes and began to eat in a polite manner. As Ronald went to talk, he began to gag on his food. William’s eyes widened and he quickly got out of his chair, moving over to the younger reaper and smacking his back sharply.

 After the third blow, Ronald let out a splutter and then groaned. “Thanks, Boss. I … need ta’ learn … ta’ chew.”

 “That would be preferable,” William said once a sigh had been heard. He sat back down and twirled his fork in his spaghetti with precision.

 “Haha, sorry.”

 A small nod came from the supervisor. “Well, does it taste alright?”

 “Yeah.” Ronald smiled. “It was so good tha’ I couldn’t wait ta’ chew.”

 “Good, though please do next time. I do not want a dead reaper on my hands.”

 “Hah, we can’t die from not breathin’, can we?”

 “Do you really wish to test it and find out?”

 “Eh … I’m good.”

\-----

 Once dinner was eaten, Ronald’s cheeks wiped and the plates cleared away, Ronald asked with a wink “wanna’ go ta’ bed?”

 William nodded slowly. “I … may actually remember the events of the evening this time.”

 “Yeah, hopefully. Lead tha’ way.”

 Once inside William’s vast bedroom, the younger reaper was led over to William’s bed. He threw his coat onto the floor and turned to kiss his boss, hand sliding to his bottom. A gasp was muffled between their mouths but William kissed back willingly. The other hand moved to palm William through his trousers.

 The supervisor pulled away sharply, brow furrowed. “What an earth are you doing?”

 “Eh?” Ronald asked, feeling confused. “Y’ said tha’ y’ wanted ta’ go ta’ bed?”

 “Yes, though I did not realise that you would be moving as quickly as this.”

 “Wha’ are y’ on ‘bout?”

 A sigh left William. “I do not have much recollection of last night. This … is all rather new to me again.”

 “So y’ jus’ wanted ta’ go ta’ sleep?”

 “No. I knew your intentions … but I did not think that you would be so straight forward about them.”

 “But … that’s tha’ best way ta’ be.” Ronald groaned and kicked his shoes off, getting onto the bed. “Y’ take charge then if y’ want.”

 “I am not saying that! I … I just thought that tonight would be a little different.”

 “Different how?”

 “More … slow.”

 “Oh … sorry.” Ronald turned away from him. “My bad.” William moved onto the bed, pressing close behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist. Ronald sighed softly and his date kissed the back of his neck gently. “Hmm ….” As Ronald turned back over, William’s mouth moved to his own. Ronald kissed back slowly, this time keeping his hands to himself. A hand was placed under Ronald’s chin and he opened his mouth slightly.

 William took the opportunity to slide his tongue tentatively into the smaller reaper’s mouth.

 The two tone haired reaper groaned, keeping still though his hips were begging to be thrust against William’s. They were desperate for some friction. After kissing for a while longer, a hand was slid down Ronald’s shirt at a slow pace. Pulling away, Ronald said “nnn … Boss ….”

 The buttons of Ronald’s shirt were opened slowly. “Yes?” It was slid off of his shoulders.

 “N … nothin’.” Ronald said, not wanting to say anything to scare William again.

 “Is something wrong?”

 “N … no, why?”

 “From your body language, I can tell that you are nervous, I suppose.”

 “Oh.” He pulled away from William and turned over again. “This is fuckin’ awkward. I should jus’ go.”

 A sigh was heard. “I am sorry, I am not very good at this but it does not mean that you have to leave, not if you do not want to. It is late, after all.”

 “I’m not stayin’ here and makin’ y’ uncomfortable.”

 “Nonsense, you are not making me feel uncomfortable at all.”

 “Y’ seemed pretty freaked out when I was gropin’ y’ earlier.”

 “That does not matter.”

 “Oh … okay.” Ronald nodded slowly and turned back to face him. “Can y’ kiss me some more?”

 “Of course.” The supervisor smiled slightly and kissed him gently. The smaller reaper kissed back, hands moving to stroke through William’s short locks. A hand was placed behind Ronald’s back.

 _Ah … fuck no, I’m … getting hard._ Ronald felt a twinge of panic but continued to kiss his date, hoping that William wouldn’t notice.

 The supervisor had noticed, having felt hardness press against his leg. His hand moved down slowly, stroking him through his clothing.

 Ronald pulled away sharply. “Ah … Boss, y’ don’t ‘ave ta’ do tha’.”

 “Oh … sorry. I just thought that with …. He sighed and looked away. “My apologies.”

 “Y’ don’t ‘ave ta’ be sorry. It’s just, y’ don’t ‘ave ta’ do tha’ stuff if y’ don’t wanna’.”

 “Well … it appears as if you need it.”

 “Are … y’ sure?”

 “I would not have done so if I had not have been sure, Knox.”

 “Oh … alright.” A hand slipped into his trousers and underwear. “Hmm ….” Soon feeling motions on him, he groaned and turned his face into the pillow.

 William eyed him with worry. “Is something the matter?”

 “Nghh … feels good.” His Boss nodded and kept stroking him lightly. “Oh … fuck.”

 “Are you sure that it is good?”

 “Y … yeah. F … faster.” William nodded and did as he was instructed, watching Ronald with curiosity. The smaller reaper turned his face back away from the pillow, small groans slipping from him. William kissed his neck softly, wrapping his whole hand around him, causing his hips to buck forward. “Nghhh … ahhh.” The motions were moved in time with Ronald’s thrust, the two tone haired reaper soon breathing out “ah … fuck, I’m … close.” The hand sped up a little more. “Oh … I’m gonna’ -.” Ronald let out a loud moan as he came into William’s hand.

 The hand was removed from its tight confines. “Is that better now?”

 “Eh ….” Ronald looked away, knowing that he was becoming hard again for no probably reason.

 “Did I do something to displease you?”

 Ronald flopped back over on the bed again, back to his boss. “N … no!” He said, feeling embarrassed. It’s jus’ tha’ y’ really turn me on. Agh … fuckin’ hell!” _This is awkward, so fuckin’ awkward._

 “Would you rather me do something else to help your predicament?”

 “Wha’? Umm … uh … up ta’ y’.”

 “What do you mean by that?”

 “If y’ – never mind.”

 “Tell me.”

 “If … y’ wanna’ do more ta’ me, y’ … can.” _Am … I sounding too pushy? I … don’t think so._

 “I can do that if it will help you.”

 “Alright.”

 William looked at him. “Will you turn to face me then?”

 “Umm … yeah.” Ronald did so and felt William’s lips press to his softly. He let his boss take control of the kiss. A tongue was slowly slid into his mouth and after a few moments, Ronald’s tongue slipped against his, hand running up his chest slowly and carefully. He didn’t want to frighten William again. A hand moved down to Ronald's waist and he moaned softly. As William pulled Ronald’s loose trousers down, followed by his underwear, Ronald shifted his mouth to suck and nibble on his neck.

 The supervisor moaned and then bit his lip, erection growing at a fast pace. Ronald’s hand slid down to William’s navel, fingers running tentatively in small circles. Ronald’s clothing was kicked off of his legs and William took the opportunity to grab onto Ronald’s bottom.

 “Hnn … Boss,” Ronald breathed out, hand moving down, nimble fingers unbuttoning and unzipping William’s trousers. He was pulled from them, Ronald giving him a soft squeeze.

 The supervisor sat up and shifted slightly, pulling Ronald’s hips onto his knees.

 “Boss … w … wha’ -?”

 “Is something wrong?”

 “Oh … na.” William nodded and bent forward, wrapping Ronald’s legs around his waist. He pressed his mouth to Ronald’s neck and kissed the pale skin gently. “Nghh” Ronald moaned. The area was gently bit. “Hmm … fuck, I like … tha’.” Ronald’s erection throbbed harshly as the biting and nibbling continued. One of William’s hands slipped between them, thumb brushing over his tip. “Hmm … y’ hands are so soft for a reaper’s.”

 “I never noticed.” The supervisor paused for a moment. “Would you like me to do something else this time?”

 “Up ta’ … y’.”

 “Would you like me to?”

 Ronald let out a huff. “Ugh … stop makin’ me feel bad! I don’t wanna’ feel like I’m forcin’ this!”

 “You are not forcing me into anything. I would not be doing this if I did not want to.”

 “Oh … right. Then stop askin’ and do wha’ y’ want. I’m all yours.”

 “I … see.” He moved to suck on Ronald’s neck again, causing the smaller reaper to clench in pleasure. His hand moved away, crotch rubbing down against Ronald’s.

 “Hmm … so hard.” Their lips met again and Ronald was lost in the kiss. It wasn’t until he felt movement and then something warm and thick sliding into him that he ripped his lips away and screamed harshly.

 William pushed himself up onto his hands and asked “Ronald, are you alright?”

 “Y’ … y’ need ta’ use lube!” His eyes began to water, fists batting against William’s upper chest. “Ge’ out! It hurts!”

 “Oh, oh Lord.” William quickly pulled out and sat up. “I am so … sorry, I did not realise.” He was met with silence. “Knox?” Still no reply and William turned his head, eyeing the corner of the room. A long, awkward silence filled the room.

 After a while, Ronald said bluntly “I’m headin’ home.”

 “Please do not go” was William’s soft whisper.

 “Tha’ really hurt … dick head.”

 “I know and I am sorry. I do … not know what I am doing.”

 “But we fuckin’ used lube last night!”

 “We did? I do not remember that detail and I do not have any here, sorry.”

 “I … brought some. It’s in my … coat pocket.”

 “Oh …. I will make sure to get some for next time.”

 “K.”

 William tried to break the tension. “W-when is your next show?”

 “Dunno’ yet.”

 The supervisor nodded. “I see …. You should get some rest, we both have work tomorrow.”

 “Like I said, I’m goin’ home.”

 “No, you should stay here. I do not like the idea of you wandering around by yourself at night.”

 “Can jus’ port.” Ronald got off of the bed and grabbed his clothes hastily, as well as his shoes. Without evening bothering to get dressed, he said “bye” before porting away.

 William sighed sadly and fell back onto his bed. _Whatever shall I do now …?_


	7. Wanker!

 Ronald walked into his office the next morning, last night having affected him more than he was willing to let on. Not that he’d explain it to William. He definitely didn’t want to see him today.

 William knew that he’d upset Ronald and wanted to try to make it up to him. However, he was too scared to speak with him face to face. Therefore, he had left a note in Ronald’s office earlier that morning, telling him to go to Alan’s office.

 As Ronald sat at his desk, he spotted the note and picked up it, recognising the handwriting straight away. _I’m not going to talk to him, no way in hell._

_\-----_

 A little while later, William walked to Ronald’s office door as the two tone haired reaper hadn’t gone to Alan’s office. A tentatively hand reached up and knocked on the hard, white painted wood. After a few moments, Ronald opened it. “Oh … hi.”

 William eyed him for a second or two, thinking of what to say. “I … I know that I upset you yesterday but can we please talk?”

 “No.”

 “Why not? All I wish to know is why you were so upset.”

 A scowl fixed on the younger reaper’s face. “I thought tha’ y’ were different.” He attempted to slam the door in William’s face.

 It was stopped by the supervisor’s foot. He winched slightly, pain shooting up his leg. Composing himself, he said “different how?”

 “It … doesn’t fuckin’ matter! J-jus’ go!”

 “It matters to me, okay?”

 Ronald frowned slightly. “Why? Why tha’ hell would y’ care?!”

 “Because I DO care about you and I know that you are … hurting. If you think that I am the same as everyone else, I need to know why so that I can prove you wrong.”

 “Jus’ drop it.”

 “No, I refuse to just ‘drop it’.”

 “Haven’t y’ got work ta’ do or somethin’? Staff ta’ shout at?”

 “Well … yes, I have. However, I am worried for you and wish to know what has gotten you so upset.”

 Ronald’s eyes drifted to the floor. “I … I don’t wanna’ … talk ‘bout it.”

 “Please -.”

 “It hurt!”

 “I did not mean to cause you pain, I swear!”

 Ronald scowled at him. “Y’ jus’ don’t ge’ it!”

 “Then help me to understand … please.”

 A sigh left the shorter reaper. “Y’ not gonna’ go until I tell y’, are y’?”

 “Of course not.”

 “Hn … fine. Jus’ because I work at a strip club, it doesn’t … mean tha’ y’ can jus’ rip me open like tha’. I’ve had enough people do wha’ they want … wi’out carin’ ‘bout how much they’re hurtin’ me. They … must think tha’ I’m jus’ some slut tha’ they can use and abuse.”

 William eyed him sadly. “I did not mean to hurt you. I would never do that on purpose. I … understand that I caused you pain but I have learnt for next time and I did as you asked, did I not? I removed myself the second that you told me to.”

 “Y … yeah. Well … there’s not gonna’ be a next time.”

 “Please Ronald, I understand that I have made a mistake but I do honestly care for you. Whether you work at a strip club or not, I would have done the same thing because I had not a clue what I was doing.”

 “Oh.”

 “Because you are the first person that I have ever been with in such a way and I do not know the ins and outs of doing these things. I … was trying my best though.”

 “Hn … then maybe y’ shouldn’t try.”

 William’s patience was beginning to wear thin and he glared harshly at Ronald. “Enjoy your overtime tonight then.”

 “Y’ really are a fuckin’ dick!”

 “Well you are not listening to me, so I am going to make you.” He turned around and walked down the hallway swiftly.

 “Wanker.”

\------

 The time for overtime came that night and Ronald ported home. _Pfft … like I’m gonna’ listen._

 Back at the reaper association, William knocked on the door to Ronald’s office. The door opened slightly and William poked his head into the room, seeing that Ronald wasn’t there. _I expected as such._

 He ported to Ronald’s home and also knocked on that door. “Ronald, I know that you are in there.” It wasn’t answered so he tried again. “Ronald, please open the door.” Again, the door stayed locked. William let out a sigh and went back to the branch before returning and leaving something on Ronald’s doorstep. _Hopefully this will work and serve as enough of an apology._

_\------_

 Morning came and Ronald opened the door, planning to go to his mail box outside to see if he had received any reaper mail. He paused when he saw the large box. _Eh … what the fuck? It’s not my birthday, is it?_

 William, being the sneaky devil (? Maybe?) that he is, had fallen asleep behind a tree the previous night and was now watching Ronald closely. _Please … let this work._

 The box was opened, Ronald stooping down in front of it. Inside was his unfinished paperwork from last night, though it had been filled out by someone. Taking a look at the hand writing, he realised that William had completed the work for him. He looked back into the box and spotted a single white rose. A sniff left him and he wiped his eyes before dropping the wad of paperwork back into the box. The door was quickly slammed behind him as he went back into the house, other possible mail forgotten.

 William sighed and sunk back against the trunk of the tree. _Dammit all to hell!_

 Ronald moved back up to his bedroom and crawled under the covers. There was no way that he was going to go to work today. _Ugh … great, I’ve got a fuckin’ stalker now!_ He curled up in bed and began to cry. _Fucking hell!_


	8. Cookies.

 William had returned to work and had just found out that Ronald hadn’t turned up. _I … really must have upset him. He is not the best reaper at his job but he never skives. Oh dear …._

 Ronald was still curled up in bed and he remained in that position until a little after 4.30pm when there was a knock at his door. He let out a sigh and crawled out of bed, his eyes red and puffy from crying. _That best not be who I think it is._ He made his way slowly to his door, his head pounding harshly, and answered it.

 Eric was outside of his house and on seeing him, he shot the shorter reaper a worried look. “Ya’ alright, mate? Ya’ look like crap, what’s up?”

 _Thanks a lot._ “Nothin’.”

 “Ya’ -.”

 “Wha’ are y’ even doin’ here?”

 “I came ta’ check on ya’ ‘cause ya’ weren’t at work and Al and I were worried ‘bout ya’.”

 “Oh … yeah, I’m fine.”

 “Ya’ don’t look bloody fine ta’ me and ya’ know how Al gets when he’s worried.”

 “That’s not my problem.”

 “I’m tryin’ ta’ help ya’ here.”

 “Y’ can’t!”

 Eric blinked at him. “Alright, no need ta’ get so angry. Why can’t I help ya’?” The door was slammed in his face. “Charmin’.” The door was yanked open again before Ronald had chance to lock it. “I’m not takin’ that as an answer!”

 “I don’t wanna’ talk ‘bout it!”

 “Well it’s either me, Al, Grell or William so ya’ may as well start talkin’ because I’m not leavin’.”  

 “Huh? W … who says tha’ it’s any of y’?” _Shit … does he know something?_

 “Wha’? Ya’re talkin’ ta’ one of us – that’s wha’ I meant. What’s goin’ on, Ron? Ya’ can talk ta’ me ‘bout anythin’, ya’ know that.”

 “I don’t wanna’!” Ronald huffed. “It’s got nothin’ ta’ do wi’ y’!”

 “Fuckin’ hell. Y’ actin’ like a lil’ kid, Ron.”

 “I -.”

 “Wanna’ talk ta’ one of the others instead then?”

 “N … no.”

 “Then start talkin’!”

 “Y’ wanna’ know so bad, go talk ta’ tha’ dick head at branch!”

 “Who? William? What’s he got ta’ do wit’ this?”

 “J … jus’ go ask him!” Ronald began to tear up. “S … stop buggin’ me!” A tear slipped down his face and he sniffed.

 “Uh … hey, I didn’t mean ta’ upset ya’. Eric moved forward and hugged him gently. “I’m not tryin’ ta’ bug ya’, I jus’ wanna’ know tha’ ya’re okay.” Ronald shook his head. “Talk ta’ me probably then. I’m not gonna’ bite ya’.”

 “I … knew tha’ he was a dick but I didn’t … think tha’ he was this much of one.”

 “What did he do ta’ ya’?”

 “N … nothin’, it’s stupid.”

 “No, it’s not stupid if it’s makin’ ya’ cry.”

 A sigh left Ronald. “He … he was jus’ kinda’ rough.”

 “Wit’ what?”

 “Y … know ….”

 “Ya’ mean – ya’ and the Boss …?” His eyes widened slightly as he pulled away from the hug.

 “Y … yeah.”

 “Oh woah, ya’ and him actually – so what happened then?”

 “He didn’t use lube and it hurt … real bad.”

 “Ah, did he mean ta’ hurt ya’ or was it just Spears bein’ a stupid old git?”

 “I ….”

 “Ya’ what?”

 “It … was jus’ him being stupid … I guess?”

 “Ah ….” Eric stuffed his hands into his pockets and nodded. “Well … that does explain a lot.”

 “Yeah ….”

 The blonde chuckled. “See, it wasn’t that hard ta’ tell me, was it?”

 Ronald shot him a glare. “Shut tha’ hell up.”

 “Heh … okay, okay, I’m sorry.” He sighed and eyed his friend curiously. “So, lemme’ get this straight – ya’re upset wit’ the boss ‘cause he’s an idiot and knows nothin’ ‘bout sex?”

 “Na … it’s not like that.”

 “Then what’s the problem here?”

 “He’s not … been tha’ first one.”

 “What do ya’ mean?”

 “Ta’ hurt me. Loads of guys … ‘ave done tha’ same thing.”

 “And ya’ think that William’s the same as them?”

 “I … I dunno’ ta’ be honest.”

 “Then why are ya’ gettin’ so upset?”

 “I jus’ didn’t expect him ta’ hurt me like tha’!”

 “Yeah alright … calm down. Do ya’ really think that he meant ta’ hurt ya’? ‘Cause I certainly don’t.”

 “No but,” Ronald’s shoulders slumped, “maybe I shouldn’t let people get so close.”

 “Uh … ya’ didn’t do anythin’ wrong by lettin' ‘im get close ta’ ya’. Maybe ya’ both just need ta’ take it slow?”

 “It doesn’t matter now.”

 Eric groaned. “It does matter. I mean, ya’ must like him if it’s upsettin’ ya’ this much. And … he wouldn’t have jumped inta’ bed wit’ ya’ if he didn’t like ya’ too.” Receiving no reply, he sighed and hung his head. “Look, all I’m tryna’ say is tha’ ya’ can’t give up on ‘im yet.”

 “Yeah ….” _I just don’t know …._

 Eric was silent for a moment before asking “do ya’ wanna’ come back wit’ me so ya’ not all alone? Al’s bakin’ right now.”

 “No, I DO wanna’ be alone.”

 “It’s not healthy for ya’.”

 “Don’t care.”

 “Well I do and so does Al. He’s makin’ ya’ cookies, hopin’ that ya’ alright and that ya'll come over.”

 “Ugh, fine.”

 “And he’ll be proper upset if I have ta’ tell ‘im that ya’ don’t wanna’ come and see ‘im.”

 “I said fine! I’ll come already.”

 “Awesome!” Eric grinned.

\------

 Now at his house, Eric wandered into the kitchen and kissed Alan’s cheek. It caused Ronald to smile slightly. _Damn, I wish I could have a cute relationship like that._

 “How are ya’ feelin’?” Eric asked softly before casting a sad look back at Ronald.

 “I’m fine, Eric.” Alan replied.

 His hand slid onto Alan’s chest as he pecked his cheek again. “Ya’ promise?”

 “Yeah, I’m just a little tired. The pain … hasn’t been so bad today.”

 “Alright.” He sighed softly and kissed Alan’s neck tenderly before swiping a few cookies.

 “Eric, those are for Ronnie!”

 “Who do ya’ think I’m gonna’ give ‘em to?” Eric closed the gap between himself and his friend, handing the cookies to him.

 “Thanks.” Ronald smiled.

 “No probs.” Eric walked back over to Alan and stole one of the baked goods for himself. “Ya’ are an amazin’ cook.”

 “Eric!” Alan’s smile slipped away and he tensed before beginning to cough harshly.

 The blonde froze in place before hastily helping Alan to sit down on a kitchen chair. “H … how bad is it?”

 “N … ahhh ….” Alan gripped at his chest.

 “Shit! I … I’m gonna’ get ya’ ta’ the hospital.”


	9. Hug me.

 Ronald had gone to the hospital with them on Eric’s request and Alan had been checked over, Eric and Ronald now sitting next to his bed. “Is he gonna’ be alright?” Ronald asked.

 “Yeah.” Eric nodded. “He always is … he’s a fighter.”

 Alan whimpered and grabbed onto Eric’s hand. “Eric … it hurts.”

 The blonde squeezed back. “I know but it’ll be all better soon, Al.”

 “I … I love you, Eric.”

 “I love ya’ too and ya’ know that ya’re gonna’ be just fine.”

 “I … I don’t think so.”

 Eric blinked at him. “Don’t … say stuff like that. Ya’re … gonna’ be alright.” He paused for a moment. “I … I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” All he received in response was a shake of Alan’s head. “Yeah, if I hadn’t have made ya' shout, ya’ wouldn’t be back ‘ere again.”

 Alan continued to grip onto him. “It … it’s not your fault.”

 Eric nodded slowly. “O … okay but I don’t wanna’ hear ya’ talkin’ about dying, because ya’ can’t … not now.” Alan nodded, a few tears sliding down his face. “Stop it!” Eric pulled his hand away. “I … I need ta’ give ya’ somethin’.”

 “W … what is it, Eric?”

 Eric pulled a chain with a pendent from his pocket and handed it to Alan. “It’s an Erica.”

 “It … has a petal in here?” Eric nodded and Alan opened the pendant. “Oh … it’s so beautiful.” He smiled weakly.

 “Yeah, just like ya’.” The smile fell away, Alan’s eyes slipping shut. Eric began to panic. “A … Alan?”

 His eyes closed completely, body falling limp as the heart rate monitor in the room flat lined.

 “Alan? No! Al, please!” Doctors and nurses flooded into the room, ushering Eric and Ronald from it. “I’m not leavin’ ‘im!”

 “Sir, please, we need to do our work. Take a seat in the hallway and we’ll do all we can for him.” A nurse said as she pushed Eric into the hallway and shut the door behind him. Ronald gulped and began to think about him or William being in that position one day.

 Eric tried to get back into the room before beginning to cry. “S … shit.”

 Ronald placed a hand on his shoulder. “He … he’ll make it.”

 The blonde sniffed. “H … he’s gotta’; I dunno’ … how I’d cope without ‘im.”

 “Y … yeah.” _If the boss died, would I regret being angry with him?_ He gulped. _I would regret it._ With that, Ronald realised that he'd have to at least speak to William. _I'm still gonna' be pissed at him for a long time about what he did but ... it's not worth losing him over. I should be glad that we both at least have our health. Shit …._

\------

 It was a while later when Eric was called into the room by the doctors. Ronald waited outside and as he looked up, he saw William rushing down the hallway. “Boss?”

 William turned to face him. “Oh … I did not realise that you were here. I have just been alerted to the fact that Mr Humphries has been admitted again.”

 Ronald rubbed the back of his neck. “Y … yeah, he has.”

 “Do they know how bad this attack has been?”

 Ronald sniffed. “T … they tried ta’ resuscitate him earlier but … I dunno’ how he is. Eric’s jus’ gone in ta’ talk ta’ them.”

 William stared at him. “Excuse me? They did what?”

 “I … think tha’ his heart stopped, Boss.”

 William glanced down at the floor. “That is very unfortunate; he is a lovely person.”

 “Y’ … wha’?! Is tha’ all y’ can fuckin’ say!? Al could end up dyin’!”

 “What else do you want me to say?” William glared at him. “I know it is sad and I know what will more than likely happen but I do not know what else you want from me.”

 “A bit of emotion!”

 “Well last time I tried that, you pushed me away.”

 Ronald shot to his feet. “Wha’ are y’ on ‘bout!?”

 “Forget it; clearly it was a mistake coming here.”

 “No, tell me now!”

 “Last time I tried to show you how I felt, you threw me away and yelled at me.”

 “Y’ mean when y’ fucked me like tha’?!”

 “How many times must I tell you that I did not mean it!?”

 Eric walked up to them and frowned. “Eh … what’s goin’ on in ‘ere?”

 “Nothin’. How’s Al?”

 “He’s alright now. They got ‘im back.”

 “Thank fuck for tha’.”

 “Yes.” William added. “It is very fortunate.”

\------

 Eric had gone back into Alan’s room, leaving Ronald and William outside in the hallway again. “Umm … Boss?”

 “What is it, Knox?”

 “Can … we put all of this … behind us?”

 William nodded. “Agreed.”

 “That all y’ gonna’ say?”

 “Well I do not know what else to say and I am honestly still rather worried about Alan, so yes.”

 “Oh … alright.”

 “We will talk about this later, I promise.”

 At that moment, Eric came back out of the room. “Doctors said tha’ Al needs ta’ rest so I need ta’ stay out here.”

 “Alright. Not gonna’ go home then?” Ronald asked.

 “Na, can’t jus’ leave ‘im here after that. Oh … and remember wha’ I said ta’ ya’.”

 “Right.” _He said to take it slow and … talk to the boss … I think?_

\------

 “So … are we talkin’ or wha’?” Ronald asked as Eric left to get something to eat from the hospital canteen.

 “Maybe not here, it is not the best place to talk.

 “Where then?”

 He shrugged before turning and walking quickly out of the hospital, Ronald rushing after him.

 “That’s fuckin’ useful.”

 “We will find somewhere.”

 “Okay ….”

 They walked through a couple of streets until they came across a park. As they entered it, William asked “for how long are you going to stay mad at me?”

 “D … dunno’.”

 “Then how many times must I apologise to prove to you that I did not mean to hurt you?”

 “Umm ….” Ronald paused. “Can … I jus’ ‘ave a hug instead?”

 “Oh.” William smiled slightly. “Of course you can.”


	10. Bars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (xbertyx) Oh, wow, I can't believe I haven't updated this since March. Sorry!
> 
> Point out any typos please.

 “Y’re a good hugger, do y’ know tha’?” Ronald asked after a while of being held.

 “No, I did not … but I am glad you like them.”

 “Yeah, they’re tha’ best.” A while passed before he asked “do y’ still want me?”

 William frowned. “Of … of course, why would you ask that?”

 The blonde shrugged and pressed himself closer to the supervisor. William sighed and just held him, thinking to himself. Ronald nuzzled his face against William’s, his lips brushing against the taller reaper’s jaw as he murmured “I love y’.”

 William’s eyes widened a little. “I … I love you too.”

 “G … good. Should we go back ta’ my place?”

 “I … I do not see why not.”

\-----------

 They had gone back to Ronald’s and decided to watch a movie, which had just ended. They had talked for a little bit, and the issue had seemed to have been resolved, at least somewhat.

 William got up from the sofa, walking to the door of the room.

 “Will? Babe?” Ronald grunted when the supervisor didn’t reply. “Oi! Don’t ignore me!”

 “I am doing nothing of the sort – I am in need of a drink. Would you like something?”

 “Oh, nah, I’m okay, thanks.”

 “Very well.” William left the room, soon coming back with a mug of coffee. He sat back down next to Ronald. They sat in silence, bar the small sipping noises that came from the supervisor. Soon, the coffee was finished off, William placing the mug down on the coffee table.  “Umm … would you like to do something?”

 “Like wha’?”

 “I do not mind – that is why I am asking you.”

 “Hmm ….” Ronald thought to himself.

 “Any ideas?”

 “Erm … upstairs?”

 “Oh … very well then.”

 “C-cool.” Ronald got up and headed upstairs, William following closely behind him. The blonde wrung his hands nervously when they reached the bedroom door.

 William noticed, and asked “are you alright?”

 “I … I dunno’ ….”

 “Oh … what is the matter?”

 “It won’t hurt this time … will it?”

 “P … Pardon?”

 “Y’ know … tha’ bedroom stuff.”

 “Oh … no, it will not. I think I know … what I am doing this time.”

 “G-good.” _I … I hope so._ Ronald leaned in for a kiss, their lips touching. The supervisor kissed back hesitantly, hearing a small, muffled groan coming from the blonde. William raised an eyebrow, but continued the kiss. Another small moan came from Ronald, and the taller reaper pulled away a little.

 The blonde pulled back also, a frown on his face. “Wha’?”

 “Nothing.” William looked away and pushed the door open, heading into the room. Ronald hurried after him, hand placing on the small of his back. The supervisor was feeling extremely nervous, but he refused to let it show on his face. He continued to stand there awkwardly, as Ronald sat down on the bed, completely unsure of what to do.

 Ronald noticed, a frown forming on his face. “Y’ okay?”

 “Y-yes … quite fine ….”

 “Right … okay.” Ronald smiled awkwardly. “C-come here then.”

 “Yes … of course.” The supervisor sat down next to him.

 They began to kiss again, Ronald making small noises, though William remained silent. A tongue probed his mouth, and he pulled away instantly, a look of disgust on his face.

 The expression hurt Ronald’s feelings. “W … wha’ tha’ hell?”

 “I wanted a kiss, Ronald, not a tongue being shoved down my throat.”

 “Ugh … wha’ are y’, a pensioner?”

 “E … excuse me?”

 “I … I mean, where’s y’ sense of adventure?”

 “Not in my mouth, I can assure you that.”

 “Ugh!”

 “D … don’t you dare pull that tone with me!”

 “W … well I jus' don’t know wha’ ta’ say!” Ronald threw his hands up in the air.

 “Maybe I should leave,” William said with a glare.

 “No … I … I don’t want y’ ta'.”

 “Then I suggest you respect my wishes, and stop being so vulgar.”

 “V-vulgar?” Ronald grunted loudly. “I give up! Ge' out!”

 “Gladly!” William ported away, leaving Ronald to seethe.

 “Ugh, I’ll show him! I … I don’t need him anyway.”

\-------------

 The following day, William headed to work, trying not to think about what had happened with Ronald. It had hurt his feelings somewhat, but he’d never admit that. As he saw it, currently, this relationship simply had no chance of working out. There was no need to pursue it further ….

 Meanwhile, Ronald had skimped out on work again, instead going to visit Alan at the hospital. When he entered the hospital room, he found Alan lying in bed, still looking extremely pale. “Hey Buddy,” Ronald said gently as he approached the bed.

 The sickly reaper smiled weakly. “Hi ….”

 “How’s it goin’?”

 “As … good as it can be, I guess.”

 _Eh …._ “C-cool. Any idea when y’re gettin’ out of here?”

 “No,” Alan shook his head, “the staff still have no idea ….” He coughed feebly. “S … sorry ….”

 “Sorry?” Ronald frowned. “For wha’?”

 “C … coughing … so much ….”

 “Oh, no, no, Al, it’s not y’ fault.”

 “O … okay. So … how are you doing?”

 “Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” the blonde lied.

 “Are you sure? You … don’t sound … fine.”

 “Jus’ some relationship probs,” Ronald waved a hand dismissively. “No big deal.”

 “Well … you can still tell me. I’ve nothing else to do ….”

 “No.” He said bluntly. “I’m over it now – it doesn’t matter.”

 Alan was taken aback. “Oh … okay ….”

 “Seriously, mate, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

\------------

 After a brief visit, Ronald decided to head to a bar. There was nothing like booze and flirting with random men to cure heartache. It wasn’t long after getting a drink, in the busy room of the bar, that Ronald noticed a man approaching him.

 The man was slightly taller than him, with blonde hair and stubble, and he sat down next to Ronald. “What are you doing in a place like this … hmm?”

 The smaller reaper’s eyebrow lifted. “Can’t a guy come out and ‘ave some fun?”

 “Hey now, I didn’t mean it like that. You just look too cute to be hanging around in a joint like this. Some sleazy guy is going to gobble you up.”

 “Cute, eh?” He grinned.

 “Yup, why?” The man smiled back a little.

 “Hmm … how cute?”

 “Cute enough for me to want to take you home with me.”

 Ronald bent forward, closer to the reaper. “Well maybe, if y’re lucky.”

 “And what would I have to do to be so lucky?”

 “Hmm,” Ronald feigned thinking. “Surprise me.”

 “I think I can manage that.”

 “Great.”

 “Well, firstly, how about I get you another drink?”

 “Yeah ….” Ronald’s mind trailed to William, for the briefest of seconds. “Make it strong.”


	11. Knock, knock, knock.

 Ronald stumbled into his home a few hours later, quite drunk from all the booze. His new friend, Mark, followed closely behind him, shutting the door as best he could in his own tipsy state.

 “Hn … babe, come here,” Ronald slurred.

 “Gladly,” he grinned, stumbling over to Ron. They began to kiss, the action turning rougher as the seconds passed by. They made their way upstairs, fondling each other, their hips bumping together.

 The two hurried into the bedroom as best they could, Mark pushing him down onto the bed. It caused a gasp to be pulled from the smaller reaper.

 “S-something wrong?”

 “Nopez,” he made a gesturing motion. “Come here.”

 Mark jumped onto the bed, kissing him roughly again. A muffled groan was heard, Ronald relaxing into the kiss.

 A hand was moved down, placed on Ronald’s waist. It caused the younger reaper to buck his hips.

 The kiss broke. “Needy?” Mark slurred, hand sliding into Ronald’s trousers.

 “Y-yeah,” he groaned. The trousers were quickly removed. Soon, Ronald was naked, and Mark’s shirt had been pulled off, tossed to the floor. Ronald’s hand found Mark’s belt, and with much fumbling, it finally came away.

 “Nearly there,” he murmured against Ronald’s ear. He grunted in return.

 “Something the matter?”

 “J-jus’ hurry up.”

 “Heh, right, sure.”

\------------------------

 Mark groaned as he pushed inside of Ronald, the tight heat feeling oh so good around him. “Hnn.”

 “Ahhh ….” As his movements picked up speed, Ronald began to move in time with him.

 “Nhhh … y-you’re good at this.”

 “Y’ too – hnnn ….” 

 Mark continued to thrust deeply into him, getting faster and rougher each time. A rough slam against his spot caused Ronald to cry out, head pressing back against his pillow. “Ahh! F-fuck … right there.”

 “You like that, huh?” He grinned.

 “Y … yeah.”

 He began to plough Ronald in the same spot over and over.

 “Nhhh!” His body tensed as he came hard, Mark soon following suit, coming deep inside of him. He flopped down on top of Ronald, panting heavily. “Enjoy that … did you?”

 “Yeah.” The sex had helped them both sober up some.

 “Good – you’re too pretty to be left on your own.”

 “Aww.” He smiled a little – William had never said such sweet things to him. “D-do y’ wanna stay here for a little bit?”

 “I don’t see why not.” He rolled off of Ronald, settling down on the bed. “You comfortable right there?”

 “Yeah.” He snuggled up to Mark, wishing for more comfort. It was given, Mark slinging an arm over his waist. “We should do this again.”

 “Definitely.” 

\-------------------------

 Meanwhile, a member of staff knocked on William’s office door. The supervisor sighed and looked up. “What?”

 The door was pushed open. “Sir, I was supposed to be on paired collection with Knox but he is yet to show.”

 He sighed, closing his eyes. “Just forget about him and take someone else.”

 “Y-yes, Sir, thank you.” He swiftly left the room, leaving William to clench his fists. He didn’t want to see Ronald, but to skip work repeatedly?  That was just ridiculous.

\---------------------

 A short time later, Ronald heard knocking at the door. It was resilient, getting louder as the seconds ticked by. “Fuck sake,” he groaned.

 “Who is it?” Mark asked.

 “Hn … no idea.” _Him …._ “They’ll go away eventually.” Much to his annoyance, they didn’t, and a few minutes later, he finally gave in. He answered the door, stark naked and raging. “Wha’?!”

 “Ronald -.” William froze when he realised that Ronald was naked. “What the hell do you think you are doing? You are meant to be at work, Knox, and instead you are sleeping around? I understand that you have a second job, but that is no excuse.”

 The blonde looked away. “Shut up.”

 “You may hate me, but I am still your boss, Knox, and I will not hesitate to put you on overtime.”

  “Hn.”

 “Don’t you dare grunt at me. You have a job to do.” The door was instantly slammed in his face. “Overtime it is then,” he grumbled before porting back to work. Ronald wouldn’t know what had hit him once he contacted the higher-ups.

 Ronald went back up to bed and when Mark saw the look on his face, he asked “you okay, doll?”

 “Yeah … but I need ta ge’ back ta work,” he sighed.

 “Can’t we spend a bit more time together?”

 “Nah … I don’t wanna ge’ in trouble.” _No way in hell am I doing overtime …._

 “Trouble? With who?”

 “Tha supervisor ….”

 “So what? He’s not important, is he?”

 “No … guess not. Don’t fancy bein’ given any extra hours though.”

 “Alright … well I’ll get going then. I can give you my number?”

 “Yeah, sure. One more round before y’ ge’ goin’?”

 He smiled. “Yeah, sounds good to me.” 


End file.
